Emperor Tranza
Tran , más tarde conocido como Tranza o Emperador Tranza , es miembro del Partido de Guerra Dimensional Vyram, un importante antagonista de Chojin Sentai Jetman . Más tarde como líder de la posterior. Tran fue interpretado por Miku Kuga. Tranza fue interpretada por Yutaka Hirose, que interpretó a antagonistas anteriores como el Doctor Kemp en Chojuu Sentai Liveman y Leh Wanda en Chouhinsei Flashman . Historia Inicialmente, comenzando como un niño psicoquinético llamado Tranza, se especializó en hacer monstruos a base de juguetes infantiles para satisfacer sus deseos divertidos. Pensaba que las muertes de enemigos o aliados eran "solo parte de la diversión". Tenía notorios poderes psicoquinéticos de su brazo mecánico. Cuando el Jetman comenzó a sospechar que podría haber civiles inocentes atrapados dentro de los cuerpos de sus enemigos, Ryu comenzó a detener los ataques serios, temiendo lastimar al niño que Tran podría estar. Esto llevó a Tranza a ser la broma de sus compañeros de Vyram. Finalmente, la ira constante se volvió demasiado para el niño, lo que llevó a un Tran cansado a experimentar un crecimiento de Notorius, convirtiéndose en el Emperador Tranza. Ahora en pleno crecimiento, tomó el liderazgo de Vyram y atacó a sus compañeros en venganza por subestimarlo cuando era un niño. Además de sus nuevos poderes y su arrogancia recién descubierta, empuñaba la espada larga de Boltranza. Intentaron detenerlo. Su primer intento fue crear un monstruo, pero Tranza lo mejoró esgrimiéndolo para su ventaja, para gran frustración del equipo. In order to defeat Jetman, he created Majin Robo Veronica, which needed human life energy. Radiguet sabotaged Tranza's Robot Veronica as revenge, Tranza used him to feed the robot. Later, he begins to plot his final plan to defeat Jetman: The Bio Gun. Tranza heads out to hunt both Radiguet and Jetmen down. Tranza fights the Jetman and uses his Bio Gun to turn each member into a trophy portrait until only Ryuu remains like only member, who with Radiguet aiding Ryuu, Radiguet manages to betraying him the Bio Gun is destroyed and the others are freed as they use Jet Bazooka to defeat him once for all. Though he survives the attacks, Radiguet tortures Tranza stabbing him in the bare hand, stepping on him and mocking him to say his name and say "Lord Radiguet" before sparring him to live in fearing his name between humans. Later, we see him in a Mental Institution in wheelchair, in catatonic state. He has a serious brain damage with zero possibilities of recover. Tranza yells out in pain as the doctors try to restrain him. Years later (in manga sequel), stills in Mental Institution, Radiguet's spirit uses his vegetative body like a host. When Radiguet plans to use a new host, Tranza's Soul emerges and drive his soul to hell, destroying him forever and finally getting revenge against him and everything that he did it on his and his mind. Trivia *He is the only main villain in the Show to not die (if the manga didn't count). **Ironically, he have a fate worse than death by living suffering the rest of his live. *The child villain archetype later will be used in other Super Sentai and Power Rangers series''Power Rangers S.P.D'' in Morgana (Power Rangers) for example Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Warlords Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Pawns Category:Big Bads Category:Rogues Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Monster Master Category:Torturer Category:Damned Souls Category:Collector of Souls Category:Totalitarians Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Extortionists Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Usurper